


A Full Confession

by mrs_d



Series: dS Snippets [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has something to get off his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Full Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ds_snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/). Prompt was "tell."

“Oh, Ray, I wish you hadn’t told me that.”

“Why? I figured you’d want to know.”

“Well, of course, but now...”

“Now what?”

“I just don’t know if I can look at you the same way.”

“Come on, Fraser. I’m still me.”

“I know, Ray, but—”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t already suspect. At least a little, right?”

“Granted. But I was maintaining a strict policy of _don’t ask, don’t tell_.”

“Because we all know how well _that_ works.”

“You’re right, Ray. I’m sorry.”

“...Are you freaked?”

“Not— _freaked_ , exactly. I’m— well, I’m concerned.”

“Concerned?”

“Yes. If I’ve understood you correctly, you’re telling me that this was going on the entire time we were in Chicago?”

“Pretty much.”

“Oh, Ray. I’m afraid you leave me no choice.”

“No choice...?”

“By the power vested in me by the government of Canada, I am placing you under arrest—”

“What?!”

“—for your role in the illegal importation of Canadian goods into the U.S.”

“Aw, for crying out loud, Fraser—”

“Smuggling is very serious, Ray. By purchasing them illicitly—”

“—they’re just Smarties!”

“—you nevertheless participated in unlawful activities.”

“Come on! Hand cuffs?”

“I’m afraid so, Ray.”

“That’s just du— Hey! What are you doing?”

“It is my duty to inform you that, by law, you are not obliged to say anything.”

“Is this the, uh, Canadian Miranda, Frase?”

“Quite right, Ray. You should know that anything you say can be given as evidence.”

“That’s... good. Really good.”

“Do you understand?”

“Uh, sure. If I were to say I want you to— yeah, do _that_ with your tongue...”

“That could be construed as evidence, yes.”

“So you’d...?”

“With dispatch, Ray.”

“And. Uh. What about the Smarties?”

“Not to worry. I’ll get you off with a warning this time.”


End file.
